


In The End

by StarlightWonders



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: In the end, Will wasn't expecting this outcome. In the end, Holly wasn't expecting this outcome either.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Getting the ball rolling on this unique pairing! Also, Will is 29 and Holly is 18. Absolutely NO smut, just fluff.

Will Byers considered himself the luckiest man in the world. Two years ago, he had run into his best friend's sister while visiting his childhood home of Hawkins. He was shocked to see how Holly had changed. Will had instantly developed feelings for her and decided to spend some time with her. Fresh out of high school, 18 year old Holly Wheeler wasn't sure what she was going to do and got a job at the grocery store in the mean time. When she laid eyes on Will, she felt her heart flutter in her chest. After her finished her shift, she called Will to see if he wanted to hang out. They hung out at the Wheeler's house and played some games. Before he left, Will decided to tell Holly how he felt. He was surprised but happy when she said she felt the same way. They agreed to start dating and it went well. They decided to tell their families, expecting the worst. Holly's family were shocked, but not upset. Karen had said that she is ok with it because it is Will and she knows that he will treat her right. Will's family were also shocked, but not upset. Two years later, he proposed. She said yes and they got married. Now, Will is 32 and Holly 21. Though they know that nobody could love each other as much as Mike and Eleven, Will thought their love was close. One night Holly was curled up with Will, her head on his chest, and she let out a snicker. When asked what was so funny, she replied "All three Wheeler siblings are married to the three Byers siblings". Will had to admit, he never thought about it, but he wouldn't change a thing. In the end, neither one thought this would be their outcome, but neither would change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody enjoyed this story. Would love to see more of this pairing. I would also love to see more Dustin/Erica.


End file.
